1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of depositing a metal on a surface comprising an electrically non-conductive ferrite and more particularly, to a method of electrochemically depositing a metal on the surface to join at least two conductors placed thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the electroplating and electroforming art, an electrically conductive member or mandrel is employed. The use of electrically non-conductive members or mandrels is often desirable when one wants to utilize other properties of these materials. Non-conductive ferrites, for example, possess magnetic properties useful for holding and transporting articles.
High-temperature joining operations such as welding, soldering and brazing introduce stresses due to shrinkage and distortion of the joined material. In addition, such operations create material degradation due to recrystallization and grain growth in the materials which make up the joint. A low-temperature method of joining or interconnecting discrete parts is therefore desirable.